Kendra
Kendra is a human female Fighter and a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction series. Personality Kendra has a firm yet tactful personality. She is not easily intimidated even is the enemy is a threat. She is a natural leader and a skilled fighter. She takes her job serious as a Star Team Member as well as Director of the Earth Defense Fighter. Biography Kendra was motivated to join the Earth Defense Fighters after the Destruction of Pomegranate City and the Defeat of Piccolo. She always hated to be on the sidelines and felt that she had to do something. In Age 741, she joins the E.D.F and quickly grew in strength and rose through the ranks and became a Squad Leader. She meets Nicholson who was a candidate to join the Elite Star Team. She was then motivated to join the Star Team. In Age 744, she along with her Platoon assisted the Star Team to fight the Saiyans. There she gained recognition from Mercury. She along with Harris, and Dre'lon became Star Team Members. Human-Saiyan War In Age 747, Kendra participated in many battles during the Saiyan Invasion especially the Defense of New Fork City. She also played an important role in Operation: Winback-2 when she helped Mercury and Jac reach Lee'sa for her challenge. She also signaled the joint attack that the battle was won. In the early Age 748, she along with the Star Team traveled to Namek to stop Frieza from using the Dragon balls. There she received a power boost from the Namekian Grand Guru when he unlocked her potential. However, when they encounter the Ginyu force, she intervene in Ginyu’s body change when he used it on Mercury. She instead switch body with Ginyu. She watch in horror as the alien used her body to attack her friends. She did warn the others that Ginyu is in her body. When Ginyu overused the Kaioken, he tried again to switch with Mercury, but once again Kendra intervene and got her body back. Mercury eliminates Ginyu with one punch. When they encounter Frieza and was nearly defeated, Tuba came in and fought the Tyrant with his new power of fusion and mimicry of Kaioken. Kendra along with other Star Team helped Mercury formed and empower the Spirit bomb. When Frieza subdue Tuba he approached, and she and the others tried to slow Frieza down and give Mercury more time, but it was in vain. Fortunately, Mercury absorbs the Spirit Bomb and eliminates Frieza. Kendra also participates in the Battle of Arcos and help defeat Cooler and collapse the Planet Trade Organization. She was present as a representative in the so-called peace negotiating with Saiyan Imperium, which ended in a challenge proposed by Mercury. She was chosen to fight for Team Earth. In Age 749, prior to the battle, she along with those chosen where trained by saiyan defector Vegeta, Nappa and Turles. On Planet Parniss, she received a massive power boost by consuming the Tree of might Fruit. During the Battle she fought Inya to a “Stalemate”. She along with Team Earth healed her opponent as an act of kindness before passing out. She along with Team Earth with exception of Mercury and Jac was return to the nearest Alliance Space Station by their new Saiyan allies. When the war ended, Earth and Sadala forge a strong alliance, she was promoted as Leader of the Star Team. Tuffle Resurgence 8 years have passed and it is Age 757. Kendra was Tufflerized when the Spice Boys infected the Earth with Neo-Black Water Mist. When Z-Fighters consisting of Mercury, Jac, and Bluu arrive to Earth. She attack Jac with no warning. She was joined by more Tuffle-Humans including the Star Team consisting of Nicholson, Harris, and Dre’lon. However, The Contingency which consisting the uninfected Star Team; Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Launch rescued the Z-fighters. Kendra along with the all the other tuffle-humans were cured when the Contingency successfully released the sacred water and cured Earth. Gallery Namek_conflict3.jpg|Kendra and Mercury hurry to join the other Star Team to face Frieza. KendravInya.jpg|Kendra v. Inya Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Humans Category:Star Team Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Team Earth Category:Humans (Dristar's Universe) Category:New Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Kaio-Ken Users